


Comet

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's so cheesy oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He exited your life in an explosion of sparks and flame, and he entered it again the same way, like a comet returning after making its rounds of the galaxy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comet

He exited your life in an explosion of sparks and flame, and he entered it again the same way, like a comet returning after making its rounds of the galaxy. Most people never saw a comet twice in their lifetime, sometimes wasting their whole lives waiting to cross paths with it again. You were prepared to do the same, even if it meant waiting for another lifetime. 

But he came back. After twelve years, he returned to light up your skies once more. And this time, he assured you, he was here to stay.

“What are you thinking about?’ he asked sleepily, lips feather-light against your jaw. 

The two of you were still basking in your post-sex afterglow, bodies entwined together on a picnic blanket spread out beneath the vast night sky. The lights of Foosha Village flickered in the distance, but out here in the fields, the two of you were all alone. 

You were trailing your fingers absentmindedly across his jaw, following their path with your eyes until they led you to the scar that marred his face. Your brow furrowed slightly as your fingertips met the raw, knotted skin. You still couldn’t believe he was real – warm and alive beneath your trembling hands.

“Just about how incredible it is that you made it back to me, after all these years.”

He drew you in closer, the unnatural heat of his skin welcome in the cool spring breeze, and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I’m so sorry it took me so long,” he whispered, letting his eyes fall closed. You could hear the hurt in his voice.

You let your forehead rest against his, closing your eyes as well. In the distance you could hear the whir of the windmills and the chatter from the tavern. You tuned them all out and focused only on Sabo’s steady, even breaths.

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

He pulled away. “But… I forgot about you. For ten years I forgot that you even existed. How could you forgive me for that?”

You opened your eyes to find him picking at a loose thread on the blanket, eyes downcast and full of guilt. You reached up and cupped his face in your hands, forcing him to look at you, and hushed him. 

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

He sighed, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing woman, huh?”

You smiled back at him. “Well you did sort of come back from the dead for me. That’s pretty admirable.”

He chuckled lightly before turning serious once again. “I was so afraid that you had moved on, that I’d be too late. You used to talk about getting married, having kids…”

You shrugged. “No one ever really caught my eye, you know? Small village, not many suitors. Although,” you said, a mischievous grin breaking across you face. “If you had waited any longer, I might just have given in and run away with Shanks and his crew.”

Sabo looked at you with an expression of mock horror. “You wouldn’t have.”

“I would’ve. That Ben Beckman is positively dreamy,” you cooed.

“Hey, I’m dreamy too!”

“Of course you are, why do you think I waited for you all these years?” you laughed.

“If that’s the only reason, I’m starting to wonder why I even bothered to come back at all!” he scoffed, laughter in his eyes.

The two of you broke down into laughter, your voices carrying across the fields on the breeze. It felt good to laugh with him again, see his smile. You knew how hard it was for him to find happiness these days, since his brother died. You were glad he could find it with you.

When the two of you calmed down, you fell into a comfortable silence, his arm about your shoulders and you head resting on his chest while the two of you looked up into the night sky. After a while he spoke, his voice soft, almost as if he was talking to himself.

“I’m glad you waited.”

“Even if you were never coming back, I would have waited until my last breath.”

“That’s why I love you.”

“I love you too.”

While the two of you had been talking, the moon had finally made its appearance above the rim of the horizon, and with it, a red bright red streak has appeared across the sky. It hung still in the air, but the tail behind it told you that millions of kilometres away, it was hurtling through space at unfathomable speeds.

“A comet!” you exclaimed, sitting up to take a better look.

“Would you look at that,” said Sabo, sitting up behind you and trailing soft kisses across the back of your neck. “Why don’t you make a wish?” he mumbled against you skin.

“Hm?” you hummed, distracted by the feeling of his breath against your skin. “But I already have all I could ever wish for…”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Alright…”

You closed your eyes, unaware than Sabo was chuckling quietly at the way you scrunched your nose in concentration. When you opened them again, you found him watching you expectantly.

“What did you wish for?”

“That we could stay like this forever.”

A slow smile began to spread its way across his face. “Well… I don’t know about forever, but for now at least, I’m not going anywhere.”

He kissed you, long and sweet, his lips coaxing yours gently open to make way for his tongue. You let him lay you down, let him fall over you, encompass you in his warmth. 

After a few moments, he broke the kiss, his voice breathless. “And while we’re here, why don’t we make the most of it?”

His hands trailed down your sides to your thighs, squeezing them encouragingly. His skin was feverish against yours, as if he were burning up, and his eyes seemed to burn with an insatiable fire.

“Cool down there, Casanova, before you set the picnic blanket on fire,” you laughed, gently pushing him off you.

He pouted and you laughed again, shaking your head slowly.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later. For now, let’s just sit and watch the stars a while, yeah?”

“As you wish,” he said softly, drawing you close against his side.

And it was just as you had wished.


End file.
